Always
by Fatisaku Dokuro
Summary: MazinoxYuje del manwha TOWER OF GOD Yuje siempre ha estado cerca de mazino pero nunca se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, hasta ahora... Contiene YAOI Y LEMON


Siempre habia pensando que era un hombre respetable. Queria acercarme a el lo mas que pudiera. Cuando por fin logre estar junto a el... todo mi mundo cambio. El no era respetable, era un necio. No era maduro, es un niño enorme. Me sentia como la niñera que tenia que cuidar a un bebe mas grande que el.  
-Despreciable...-Me dije a mi mismo.  
Mazino salia de bañarse como siempre, con esa actitud relajada.  
-¿Señor mazino a donde va?-le pregunte.  
-Ire al Karaok... afuera.-Cambio de idea de repente.  
Sabia lo que pensaba, no queria llevarme al Karaoke. Dice que siempre le arruino la diversion. Puedo ser divertido cuando quiera grandisimo idiota. Lamentablemente lo que pensaba no podia salir de mi cabeza. Tenia que mantener la compostura.  
-Necesito acompañarlo señor Mazino, debe de tener a alguien a su lado en todo momento.  
-P-pero... ¡Eres un aguafiestas! Siempre cantas canciones raras y tomas como loco. Luego quien termina cuidandote so yo...  
Su cara denotaba decepcion y lagrimas, como la de un niño haciendo pucheros por no dejarle salir a jugar con sus amigos.  
-¡Voy a ir!-Tome mi saco y abri la puerta.  
Debia admitirlo, estar aqui era aburrido. Cuidarlo... verlo todos los dias. Comenzaba a aburrirme esta rutina, pero una vez que pensaba en eso me daba cuenta que ya me habia acostumbrado a el.  
Ya era de noche, las calles del barrio eran iluminadas por faros de colores. Los negocios brillaban y el Karaoke estaba a todo su esplendor. Esta noche pensaba brillar con mis cantos.  
-El Karaoke hoy se ara al aire libre, Yuje. -me desperto de mis pensamientos.  
Me tomo de los hombros y me dio vuelta hacia donde estaba. Por alguna extraña razon, mis ojos se iluminaron al verlo. Traia ropa normal, hace mucho tiempo que no lo miraba con una camisa. Remarcaba todo los musculos de su cuerpo de una manera admirable, robando miradas de varias chicas del lugar.  
-No necesito que me lo diga, ya me he dado cuenta que es al aire libre.-Quite su mano de mi hombro.  
No lo habia pensando, sus manos eran mas grandes...mas grandes que las mias.  
Comence a sentirme extraño... creo que algo andaba mal en mi. El Karaoke ya habia comenzado, nos sentamos en una mesa libre y bebimos hasta que nuestras pobres mentes perdieran casi la conciencia. O almenos yo, lo hice.  
-Seras idiota Yuje...  
Levante la mirada para encontrarme con un Mazino sonrojado mirandome atentamente. Baje la mirada rapido, a lo que el se extraño.  
-¿Que te pasa?  
Maldicion, no queria que me viera, sentia que mis mejillas ardian. Siempre lo miraba asi de cerca, siempre lo observaba ¿que habia de especial que el me tocara?  
-Hoy estas muy raro-Tomo mi barbilla y alzo mi rostro. Estabamos tan cerca que podia sentir su respiracion rozando mi piel. No se porque tenia aquel impulso de tomarlo por la fuerza y morder aquellos labios.  
Me separe de golpe de el.  
-¿¡Que haces!? -Le grite.  
-Te veias muy lindo-rió-creo que el beber te hace mas adorable y mas abierto a la platica.  
-Deja de decir idiotices-tome otro sorbo de cerveza.  
-¡VEZ! Podria decir que eres adorable ¡Oh!-desvio su mirada de mi-Pero mira que mujer... no estaria mal hablar con ella un poco, ¿tu me entiendes,no?-me guiño un ojo.  
-H-haz lo que quieras...  
-Si. Si. Lo que digas.  
El idiota de Mazino se abrio camino entre la multitud. Por alguna razon a lo lejos mi mirada lo seguia atentamente. Cada vez que pensaba en el, recordaba su temperatura apoderandose de mi. Roce un poco mi barbilla, recordando aquellas manos que tanto... tanto me atraia-  
¿¡QUE!?  
¿¡QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!?  
Me golpie en la mesa tratando de retomar mi cordura y me puse el vaso de cerveza helada en la frente. Algo andaba mal... Esto no estaba bien. Mis pensamientos estaban muy perversos...  
La cerveza estaba fria, y las gotas que sudaba el vaso, caian lentamente sobre mi frente.. resbalando por mi cuello. Haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera un poco.  
-Esto esta mal... muy mal...  
-Oye Yuje, nos vamos.  
-Ah, claro.-Me quede inerte. La chica con la que intentaba ligar al parecer cayo en sus redes. No se suponia que debia rechazarlo y el vendria llorandome como niño pequeño porque parecia que las mujeres lo odiaran.  
No me gustaba nada lo que miraba.  
Mientras caminabamos, pensaba en que tramarian hacer. Era de noche... y Mazino un maldito loco apasionado.  
No me gustaba en nada. Sus brazos rodeaban su cintura fuertemente. No podia ni pestañar... no queria que la tocara.  
Llegamos al cuartel y ellos emprendieron camino hacia la habitacion. Queria gritarle detente... estaba hecho una rabia y no sabia ni porque, o almenos queria engañarme a mi mismo por tan solo un momento.  
-Oye Yuje-me hablo y sonrio sinicamente.  
Ese maldito, queria ahorcarlo con mis manos. ''Eso'' es lo que planeaba hacer esta noche.  
Despues de unos minutos pense que escucharia gritos. Mazino es bastante ruidoso y muy salvaje. Pero nada.  
Cuando estuve a punto de sentarme en el sillon, la mujer salio corriendo a como pudo del lugar.  
-Nuevamente paso...-Me meti a su habitacion y el se me avalanzo a mi como un niño.  
-Que mala suerte tengo con las chicas, Yuje.  
-Es que eres un idiota.-Lo sente al borde de la cama.  
-Porque todas huyen cuando leen en mi espalda este nombre.  
-Yo no huyo...-intente probar suerte.  
-¿Que?-su mirada confusa hacia que me desesperada.  
-Te dije que a mi no importa quien seas, me interesas por lo que eres y no por quien eres.  
El rió por mi palabras. Acaso no se habra dando cuenta que era una confesion.  
-Yuje, eres genial-rió.-Siempre sabes como animarme.  
-Porque te conosco...-me sente a su lado.-Te conosco ya lo suficiente como para saber cuales son tus caprichos...-Comence a acercarme a el.  
Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al mirar que yo me acercaba, antes de que pudiera retractarse lo tome fuertemente del cuello y le plante un beso.  
Queria morderlo, queria dejar esos labios palidos al rojo vivo por mi besos. Lentamente fue sediendo. Ya no importaba lo que pasara despues.  
-Y-yuje... Q-que...  
No le daba ni un minuto para que me separara de el. Queria hacerlo mis posesion. Yo queria hacer mio al gran Urek Mazino.  
Sus manos comenzaron a apretar mi cintura y en un descuido me tiro a la cama bruscamente.  
-Tan tosco como siempre.-Le dije.  
-Que tramas-se encontraba arriba de mi.  
-¿Acaso no puedo?  
-Haz estado bebiendo demasiado, es mejor que vayas a dormir.-Lo dijo con voz seria.  
P-porque de repente se comportaba asi de frio conmigo. Senti como si la desesperacion se apoderara de mi.  
No habia vueltra atras, yo lo habia besado. Pero no queria que me tratara asi, donde estaba el hombre sonriente que siempre decia mi nombre con cariño. No lo dejaria ¡No!  
-¡Urek!-Lo abrace.-L-lo siento. Me...me deje llevar por los celos. Porque en realidad tu... tu...-Alguien se habia comido mi lengua y por un momento mi mente se vacio.  
-¿Te gusto?  
Me quede inmovilizado, baje mi mirada y lo solte. Parecia que mi corazon resonaba en toda la habitacion.  
De pronto senti como sus brazos me rodeaban y me ahogaban en un abrazo.  
-Pense que mis insinuaciones nunca te llegarian-susurro en mi oido.  
-¿¡He!? Espera que-  
Sus labios se resbalaron por todo mi cuello. Haciendome lanzar un profundo suspiro.  
-Siempre me has atraido, Yuje.-Me recosto nuevamente.-Esa forma en la que me cuidabas, tu aroma...tu piel. Hasta tu actitud dominante era tentadora. Me hace querer quitarte ese poder.-Sonrio con gran satisfaccion.  
Esquive su mirada pero el se nego a que lo hiciera.  
Trate de escapar pero con una sola mano me detuvo. Era demasiado fuerte, ya no podia huir.  
-Vamos, yuje... piensas dejar asi al gran Mazino.  
Comenzo a quitarme mi traje lentamente, Nunca lo habia visto de esta manera, con aquella cara de depredador acechando a su presa.  
Me tomo por los brazos y me dejo inmovilizado.  
Con la otra mano, tomo la botella de champagne que estaba en una pequeña hielera cerca de la mesa y con sus dientes la destapo.  
-¿Q-que estas tramando?  
Mire como tomo un enorme trago y luego me beso. Al tratar de abrir mi boca todo el champagne se derramo en mi. Aunque aun con su lengua, podria pobrar aquel sabor.  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Te gusta o no?-Me pregunto divertido por mis reacciones.  
-A quien le gustaria eso. T-tonto...  
Arquie mi espalda al sentir un hielo resbalar sobre mi torso. Hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo.  
-Al parecer te gustan las cosas frias...  
Comenzo a desabotonar mi pantalon.  
-E-estas loco...  
Sentia que aquel hielo lentamente se derretia en mi piel. No podia dejar de pensar que me gustaba que me tratara asi. Cuando abri mis ojos, el ya tenia en la mira subir de nivel. Metio su mano tocando un poco de mi entrepierna.  
-¡T-tu mano esta helada!-solto mi brazos para concentrarse mejor en lo que tramaba.  
Me quito por completo lo que tenia encima, quedando solo con aquella camisa desabotonada. Senti como su cuerpo se tumbo arriba del mio. Con sus labios mordia mis hombros dejando pequeños moretones en el camino y bajando cada vez mas.  
-¡Tsk!-Me queje.  
-No te gusta que te toque aqui...-besaba con mas desesperacion mi torso.  
-Para ya... M-mazino... ¡Ah!  
-Parece que estabas realmente excitado. Esta e-  
-¡No lo digas!-Le grite.  
Mis respiracion era agitada, no podia ni siquiera sacar ninguna palabra. Las sensaciones dominaron mi cuerpo. No podia negarlo, se sentia tan bien.  
-Ya no puedo mas.  
Cuando menos di cuenta pude sentir algo duro tocandome. Estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que solo lo que salio de mis labios fue:  
''No seas tan brusco...''  
Le estaba dando total acceso a mi. Si podia tenerlo para mi no me imprtaba el dolor que tuviera que soportar. Yo queria ser lo unico que cabiera en esa cabeza.  
-A-ah... M-mas Lento, idiota ¡Duele!  
-Y-yuje...Yuje...  
Con tan solo escuchar mi nombre hacia que me callara por su rostro con aquel sonrojo y solo mirandome a mi.  
Me tomo rapidamente y me sento arriba de el haciendo que entrara por completo.  
-Muevete tu-dijo divertido.  
Estaba abusando de su posicion.  
-Porque si no lo haces tu lo are yo.-Me tomo por las caderas y comenzo a moverme. No podia pronunciar nada, mis gemidos inundaron la habitacion. Me aferre a la espalda de Mazino. Estaba extasiado.  
-Eres adorable.-Sus respiracion estaban entre cortada y pequeñas gotas de sudor se resbalaban de aquella espalda a la que me aferraba con desespero.  
-Ma-Mazino...ahh...Nhg...  
Cada envestida se hacia mas fuerte y callaba mis gemidos con un beso largo, mientras jugaba con mi lengua o cualquier cosa que le apatecia tocar de mi cuerpo.  
-Ah...S-se siente tan bien, creo que... P-perdon... Yu-Yujee...  
Senti como una sensacion me invadiera por completo. Haciendome perder por un momento hasta los 5 sentidos. Los dos caimos rendidos y Mazino me seguia dando pequeños besos en los labios, a lo que yo trataba de recobrar fuerzas y volver al mundo terrenal.  
Mazino me acorralo en sus brazos y me recosto.  
-Duerme conmigo hoy...-Mordio el lobulo de mi oreja tan eroticamente que logro estremecerme por completo. Volvio a ser el jugueton de siempre.  
-Yuje, tengo una duda.  
-Q-que duda...  
-¿Tu... eras virgen?  
Termine saltandole encima tratando de ahorcarlo. A lo que el rió.  
-¿¡Me he llevado tu primera vez, verdad!?-me lo reprocho totalmente feliz.  
Creo que comence a arrepentirme de haberme enamorado, de este idiota...


End file.
